


Sanctuary

by Entwinedlove



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, F/M, Flirting, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha calls in a favour with an old friend when she, Steve, and Sam go on the run.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018; fills square **O2** – _Natasha/Charlie_
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/CKoAZwT.jpg)  
> 

Charlie was leaning against the railing near the top of the Sanctuary, watching the Romanian Longhorn nesting on the ridge below him. He was proud of her, despite being bred in captivity she was doing really well. She'd picked a spot that was covered with foliage that matched her dark green scales. Sometimes, when she got really still, he almost lost sight of her but then she would shake her enormous head and sunlight would glint on her golden horns. She was a beauty.

"Charlie!" Mihai called up to him. He looked down the path to see another beauty walking up the rocky staircase towards him. Mihai made a rude gesture about the woman behind her back and Charlie waved down at him. He knew she didn't need protecting and was probably exaggerating the shake of her hips on purpose as she walked but he'd still get Mihai with a Stinging Jinx tonight at dinner anyhow.

"Salut Natalia!" he greeted the gorgeous ginger.

She smiled at him as she took the last step up, shifting just enough that he could see two men behind her. He raised his eyebrows as he watched both men pause to stare out over the railing when Irina shook her head again, marring her camouflage.

"Charlie."

"Nu mă așteptam să te văd din nou," he said. He looked her over. It'd been close to fifteen years since he'd met her, since he'd seen her last. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. No one else came close.

She walked closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She turned to look out at the nesting dragon. "I didn't expect to come back to Romania, either, but here I am. We need a place to lay low for a few weeks."

He swallowed and let his gaze shift back to the tall, well-built blond man and his companion. Charlie loved the Sanctuary because of how remote it was from the world but he was still able to recognise Captain America on sight. He and his friend had stopped several steps down and were still staring in slack-jawed awe at Irina.

"What did you tell them?" Charlie asked her.

"Nothing, actually. I figured you could explain magic well enough."

"You didn't even mention you were coming to a dragon sanctuary?"

Her lips quirked up at the corner as she watched the two men, humoured by their astonishment. "Nope."

Charlie nodded. "You're free to stay in my tent for however long you need. Though I've still only got the one spare bed."

"That's fine. Îți voi împărți patul."

He looked back at her to find her face unreadable. "Patul meu?" he questioned. Not that he minded, she could warm his bed whenever she liked.

"I'll be quiet."

"I've got a spell for that. Vii la fel de tare cum doreşti." He gave her a suggestive look and she rolled her eyes at him but fully smiled anyway. He was always very proud of himself when he could make her do that.

"Steve, Sam," Natalia called, "Come meet Charlie." Captain America turned and smiled in their direction as he and his friend took the last few steps up to the top. "Steve, Sam this is Charlie Weasley, a friend of mine."

Steve nodded in greeting and offered his hand to shake. "Steve Rogers."

Charlie reached out and shook the other guy's hand too. "Sam Wilson, it's nice to meet you."

"Same, same. So what do you think of Irina?" Charlie asked, pointing out towards where the dragon was now sleeping in her nest. Even her golden horns were hard to see now.

"Irina, huh?" Steve asked, looking back out over the ridge. "She's amazing. So, this is a Sanctuary for Dragons then? How many do you have here?"

Natalia's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know?"

Steve gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "I read the sign at the base of the trail."

Her eyes widened and his statement must have caught her off-guard because she stated the obvious. "The sign's in Romanian."

Steve shrugged and gave them both a knowing smirk even as Charlie felt his face go as red as his hair. "So it is."

Charlie coughed to try and hide his embarrassment but it didn't help. "Umm, what was it you asked?"

"How many dragons do you have here?" Apparently, he wasn't going to mention what he'd overheard. Sam was smirking as well but he was still looking at the dragon.

Charlie tried to focus on answering the question. "Close to forty. Seven different breeds with typically three or four nesting mothers at any one time." He pointing back down the path to suggest they head back down to camp.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Not all of them are like this Romanian Longhorn here," he said, pointing again towards Irina, "Plenty of them prefer the caverns below the mountains. Let's head back down so I can give you a tour and show you where you'll be staying."

"All right," Steve said.

Sam looked back at Natalia, "You okay, Nat?"

She nodded and as the four of them started down the path, she asked, "How do you know Romanian?"

Steve grinned. "Wanda was practising with me. Romanian is one of the official languages of Sokovia."

"Oh," she said, still seemingly shocked. "I knew that."

Charlie grinned and squeezed at Natalia's waist before falling into step next to Steve. He could always appreciate a fellow dragonphile.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate and my very sad progress in Duolingo's Romanian tree. I'm sorry to any Romanian speakers.
> 
>  _Salut Natalia!_ – Hello Natasha!
> 
>  _Nu mă așteptam să te văd din nou._ – I didn't expect to see you again.
> 
>  _Îți voi împărți patul._ – I'll share your bed.
> 
>  _Patul meu?_ – My bed?
> 
>  _Vii la fel de tare cum doreşti._ * – 'Scream as loud as you want' is what I intended but I'm pretty sure it (also) means 'Come as hard as you want.' Understand it however you'd like.


End file.
